


Sing to me

by Faith_849



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_849/pseuds/Faith_849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in their choir class, but after school both boys subtly agree to a "date". And once home, in the privacy of their own beds, both boys dream "interesting" things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic! Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, I'd love to hear from you all! :)

       His voice was beautiful. Well, everything about him was beautiful, but his voice when he sang especially. The way his voice played a duet with the piano, and violin, and saxophone... Castiel knew he was well and truly in love with boy.

        "...These are a few of my favorite things..." _'Wait, I can't be in love with him, love doesn't come this young,'_ his thoughts were sometimes pessimistic. _'And definatly not to someone like me,'_ now his thoughts were just down right depressing. "...and crisp apple strudels..." The boy continued, "...and schnitzel with noodles..." _'Maybe, I could possibly be in love with him...?'_ "...These are a few of my favorite things. Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things!"

       The boy made the song almost better with his deeper voice, "...I simply remember my favorite things, and then I dont't feel _soooo_ bad!" Actually, the song was much better with him singing instead.

       "Bravo, Dean! Great job! Thank you," Mrs. Heckerling called, right _before_... "Castiel! You're up. Surprise me!" She was a bit enthusiastic, but Castiel didn't expect a boring choir teacher.

       _'Just relax, Castiel... You'll do fine. You were up all night practicing for this exact moment. Everything...will...be...'_ As Dean walked down the steps from the stage, Castiel walked up. Seeing Dean up this close made Castiel's heart come to an abrupt stop. In fact, everything stopped. His knowledge of the English language, his thoughts, his common courtesy to  _stop staring!_ All of it, just...stopped. Dean Winchester was a gorgeous human.

        But, on the bright side, because his heart and blood stopped, he was no longer sweating with nervousness.

        "...Hello?"

         "Huh?"

         "I said, you look nervous. Don't worry, you are one of the best singers here, you'll do fine," Dean smiled.

_Dean._

_Winchester._

_Smiled._

_At._

_Me!_

     It was a wonderful smile. Castiel seen Dean smile once, but that time didn't count, it was just a small curve of his lips while passing in the halls. But this smile made it to his eyes, it showed all his teeth, and the wrinkles around his eyes rippled.

     "Thank you."

      The stage was huge. The lights in front of him weren't on, and he could see everyone in his class. Castiel didn't have stage fright, but the fact the most captivating human being was sitting in the front row waiting for him to begin, _that_ was a bit nerve-wracking.

      Three of his classmates were ushered on stage behind him with microphones. "Begin, Castiel." The pianist hit his first key, followed by the three female backup singers and violin.

        _'Dean's looking at me!'_ "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've seen. Give him two lips like roses and clovers. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over." _'Relax, Castiel.'_

      "....Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own..." Dean sat forward in his seat, forearms resting on his knees. Tongue swiping across his lips. Eyes focused _completely on Castiel._ "...Give him the word that I'm not a rover, then tell him his lonesome nights are over!" _'Sandman, please give me Dean,'_ he thought. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he shouldn't be thinking anything. Full focus on the song.

     "....Mr. Sandman...." The girls behind him gave a highpitched _"yes?",_ which was probably meant to sound flirty, but Castiel found it annoying. Dean didn't hide the disgust on his face either, promptly looking to the girls and _snarling._ "...give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam..." Castiel couldn't help looking down at Dean, and was met with a smug smile from the other boy.

       "...Mr. Sandman, someone to hold..." The girls gave another flirty tune, _"Someone to hold,"_ before Castiel continued again, "...would be so peachy before I'm too old. So, please turn on your magic _beeeam!_ Mr. Sandman, bring me, please, please, please, Mr. _Sandmaan_ , bring me _aaa dreeeam_!"

      It was the longest three minutes of Castiel's life. "Wonderful, Castiel! Absolutly wonderful! As well as you, ladies. Wonderful singing to you as well," Mrs. Heckerling cooed. "Well, I'm afraid that's all for today, everyone. I'll let you out early for the great job you've all done."

     'Early', according to Castiel's teacher, was five minutes. Nonetheless, by the time Castiel made it to his locker, the bell rang. And another five minutes passed before the presence behind him finally spoke, "Heya, Cas."

     "Oh, hello, Dean."

      "Did I scare you?"

      "Oh, uh, no."

      "Oh, sorry," Dean apologized regardless.

       Hours seemed to go by, both boys avoiding each other's gazes, and _not so_ casually shifting their feet. "I liked your song today, Dean."

       "Oh, yeah. Me too. Liked your song, I mean." A puff of laughter escaped Dean, but most of it managed to settle on Castiel's neck.

      "Wrestling is coming up, right?"

       "Yeah, season starts next week."

       "Are you going to play this year, Dean?"

       "Oh, yeah... And, uh, how was football?"

       "It was nice." It was the most awkward conversation Castiel ever had. _'At least he's talking to me.'_ Every once in awhile, when Castiel caught Dean's eyes, he noticed how the gold flakes swirled. _'Would his eyes be considered green or hazel? ...Green,'_ he decided.

      "Well, I uh, should probably go. Sammy gets out of school soon."

      "Okay, goodbye Dean."

       "Bye, Cas." His mouth curved into a smile, similiar to the one he seen all those months ago when they passed in the hall. _'Wait, Cas?! My name isn't Cas!'_

       "Dean!"

        Dean could have gotten whiplash with how fast he turned back around. But, once he did, Castiel forgot what he was going to say. "Uh, duets! Ne-next week. Heckerling told me them after school last time. Um, maybe, i-if you want...we could, uh..." _'What about duets?'_

      "Sure," Dean smiled again. The smile that showed his teeth, and made his eyes sparkle. _'Sparkle? Seriously Castiel? What are you, a girl?'_ He questioned himself. _'No, but you are gay.'_ Eh. He couldn't fault that logic.

      The school's front doors swung closed, Dean on the other side. Castiel couldn't help the blush and smile on his face. _'Wait! What song are we going to do?!'_

 ______________________________

Bonus!:

      Under the blankets, Castiel stared up at his ceiling. The day kept buzzing past him. But, he coudn't help his smile from returning everytime he thought about his conversation after school with Dean.

        The memory helped him fall asleep, but the dream was... _different_ than what he expected.

       Dean was on a stage, similar to the one at his school. He was singing. But, it wasn't the same one he played earlier in the day.

      "Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought..."

       _What the?_

       "...you've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough..."

       Not what he was thinking when he asked Sandman for dreams about Dean.

       "...You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel..."

       Not that this was a _bad_ dream, it was just unexpected.

       "...Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket..." Dean was a lot closer than he was before, the whole stage was gone and Dean only wore black boxers. He whispered in Castiel's ear, "So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel..."

      He winked before turning around, and walking back up the stage. Castiel didn't know which was growing quicker, the tightness in his pants, or the blush on his cheeks. _'Pants. Definately my pants.'_

         Although he liked the show, _'Wow! Dean really has a great back!'_ Castiel felt wrong. Dreaming about a friend without clothes on except for those really, _really_ tight boxers, he felt guilty.

       _'Wake up, Castiel. Come on! Wow! Dean is really flexi- No! Wake up!'_

       Waking up in the middle of the night had never felt so awkward. Castiel's t-shirt was soaked in sweat, and his boxers had the same tightness they did in the dream.

      "Ugh..." He threw his shirt off somewhere and fell back onto his pillow. The rest of his night passed with less _interest_.

__________________________

Dean's POV:

     "Angels are beautiful creatures, wouldn't you say, Cas?"

      Cas straddled Dean's hips, and nodded against his lips. Though Cas didn't meet his lips, Dean could feel the heat from him. _'Or is that just my dick? Down boy!'_

     "...Sweet cherry pie..." The small costume wings on Cas tickled Dean's arm. "Swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn, swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home..." Cas' hips ground into Dean's, "...I think about baseball, I'll swing all night!"

      "Screw wrestling, I like baseball." Cas began to nibble at his neck, before his mouth got too close to Dean's ear.

       "...So I mixed up the batter, and he liked the beater..."

      "Uh...ha." Dean's mind and mouth were in a constant stalemate of laughing and moaning. Laugh, because this is _actually happening,_ or moan because- _'Wow, Cas! Right- yep. Right there is awesome!'_

      "...Tastes so good, make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie..."

      "God! I love pie, Cas!"

      "...Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide!..."

      "Smiling is a good thing, Cas." Cas moved his hips in _exactly_ the right direction.

     _'This is a dream. Shit! This is a-oh! Do that again, Cas...yep...There you go.'_

     "Swingin' to the drums, swingin' to guitar, swingin' to the bass in the back of your car..."

      "Fuck, yeah! Impala sex. Dad would kill me but-" Once Dean opened his eyes, Cas didn't have his wings on, they weren't in the school auditorium, but instead in the Impala's back seat with one of his cassets playing. " _Awesome._ Cas, you're awesome!"

     "Dean. Dean. Dean!"

     "Woah, Cas! We haven't actually done any-"

      "Dean! Take me to school!"

     "Huh?" The Impala was gone, the music off, no more Cas.

     But atleast, he was laying on his stomach so Sammy couldn't see his...

     " _Goddammit_ , Sam!"

**Author's Note:**

> Even when he was young, Sammy was an interrupting moose. Well, hope you enjoyed! Thank you. :) Also, gotta give credit to the musicians whose songs I used... 'My favorite things' 'Mr. Sandman' The Bloodhound Gang-'The Bad Touch' and... Warrant- 'Cherry Pie'


End file.
